


Darkington Losses Hus Love

by Prince_Of_Fish



Category: Blaze and the Monster Machines
Genre: F/M, Pedophile David (Camp Camp), Reader-Insert, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Of_Fish/pseuds/Prince_Of_Fish
Summary: Darington falls in love with the shy and sensitive and other stuff reader.





	Darkington Losses Hus Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Hope for the idea. Here is your request
> 
> There isn't actually any underage stuff in this one beyond Darington getting an erection at an underage.

Darington x shy sensitive fem reader

it was a dark night like any other. the darkness was dark and the lighting was dark. i was alone, in the dark. then i saw him... he stepped out of the dark.  
"DARRRRRRRRRRRRINGTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed th handsome hunk of metal infront of me. he was dark and white and blue and also and a monster truck and his penis was pretty big.  
"hey babe. i heard you were lost." he said.  
"no." i replied.  
"well i am. in your eyes!!!!!!!!!!" he responded.  
i blushed and turned away as he looked into my eyes because i am shy and female and sensitive and i read things. he opened up his door, just for me and gestured for me to enter him. i climbed up and came inside him. he blushed and moaned. i blushed too because i am shy and sensitive.

later that evening he drove me to his house.  
"this isnt my house." i beated.  
"you never told me where you live. i assumed you were okay with me taking you home. 😏" he saidedededed.  
i blushed shyly and sensitively.  
he drove through the door and i leaped out onto his car couch. he spat acid at me  
and my clothes melted off.  
"i hear you like sex." said Darington. as he opened up his willy.  
my thingy got so moistish. i was ready to blow my nuts.  
he approached me further, i could smell the taste of lust in his eyes. i turned away and said "no" because i was shy. but Darington said " please" so i had to give in. a man of such mannerisms deserves a shy and sensitive female reader reward for his kindness.

an hour later he finally approached. my you know what was as wet as my cunt. i spread it open for Darington.   
"i Darington you to cum inside me, my love." i told him.  
he expanded his dong and it reached into my pussy and i said " oh oh oh yes fuck yes oh" as he thrusted his long shlong silver into my pink ocean of love. every thrust hurt because it stretched me out but i grew an inch taller so that was cool i guess. my hymen broke and i pissed blood all over Darington.  
"sorry." i said.  
"its k b. i like a woman who sprays her juices." said Darington. then he told me he was ready to blow so his pen exploded as he shouted "DARINTOOOOOOOOOOOON!" and i was covered in car jizz but on the inside. i rubbed my tummy and looked at Darington.  
"do you think i will be progenitant?" i asked.  
"yes" he said.

9 months later Darington had received a phone call from the hospital. he heard there was bad news. he drove to the hospital as fast as he could running people over as he went. he burst through the hospital door, he talked to the receptionist to find out where (Y/N) was. he drove to the room and talked to the doctor. "(Y/N) had a miscarriage." he said. horrified, Darington burst into the room and drove next to (Y/N) amd leaned next to (Y/N) with his wheels outstretched to comfort. "baby, im so sorry your baby died. my jizz was not KKK enough to satisfy your pantastic pussy." he pleaded.  
"its okay. it hurts. im dying from a pussy hemmorage." Darington got onto his suspension. he looked into the air. tears rolled down his eyes.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORINGTOOOOOOOOOOON!" HE SCREAMED IN ALL CAPS BECAUSE HE WAS SO SAD THAT HIS SHY FEMALE SENSITIVE READER GF WAS GOING TO DIE AND HIS CHILD WAS DEAD TOo!!!!?????!!!!!!!  
this is so sad. can we get 20 Kudos?

two years later Darington was sitting in the gym being daring. he saw a young lady about the age of 1 month old. he noticed similarities between (Y/N) and her. his monster machine got a monster hard on...

THEND?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????


End file.
